The Scent of a Cherry Blossom
by Lia-chan
Summary: Li and Sakura face a new enemy . . . (I'm not giving away any more! Read it to find out what happens!)
1. The Scent of a Cherry Blossom: Chapter 1

Pre- Author's notes (IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! THANKS!):

Okay. When I put ***************************************************************************, it means flashback/end of flashback.

These ' . . . . . ' mean thoughts, this " . . . . . " is speaking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ means POV (Point of view [Li or Sakura]) change.

**The Scent of a Cherry Blossom- Part 1**

"Li! Watch out!" Sakura yelled and dove at Li, pushing him and herself out of harm's way. He stopped rolling, but she rolled father than he did and crashed into the side of a building. She slumped over as she was knocked unconcious, and Li ran over to her. "Sakura! Sakura! Answer me! Are you all right?" No answer was given to him. He looked at her limp body. She was bleeding on the side of her head where she had hit the wall. He checked her heart rate, and heaved a sigh of relief when he found that she was still breathing. He gathered her in his arms, then ran away from the Clow Card, determined to keep Sakura out of harm's way, just as she had done for him. The streets seemed too long, and the card too fast. He ran with all his speed, then ducked into a dark alleyway, hoping to lose the card by staying in the dark and switching direction. He ran from dark street to dark street, avoiding all the streets lit with lamps, hoping but not daring to check that they had lost the card. He stopped for a quick breather, and tried to steady his quickly beating heart as he listened for any sign of the card. After a few minutes, he decided he could relax his breathing for a little bit. 'I'll listen for a few minutes more, though, just to be sure. If it finds us again, I'm not sure I could lose it this time.' He nearly sighed, but then remembered he needed to stay quiet. He let his breath go in slow, quiet intervals. After he steadied his breathing, he looked around. For the first time, he seemed to realize that he was holding Sakura in his arms. He almost yelled, but a sudded noise made him tense up again. He paused, listening, for any further noise. After a few seconds his heart rate returned to normal, only to speed up again as soon as he looked at Sakura's face. He had never been this close to her before. He looked at her beautiful face. Her hair was perfect, no matter what she did to it. As he sat there, looking at her face, he caught her scent. It was flower-like, but more delicate. He almost leaned in to kiss her, but stopped himself. 'I could never take advantage of Sakura like this. She's to sweet and trusting, and I'd feel horrible if I did something like that.' He knew he wouldn't do anything, but the desire to kiss her didn't get any less. After sitting there for a few minutes, he realized how badly her head was bleeding. He didn't dare bandage it now, though, so he looked around, then took off at a high speed run for his house. His feet seemed loud on the pavement, and his heartbeat seemed to echo all around. Nothing chased him, though, so he ran un-interrupted all the way to his house, where he jumped in the window.

Li set Sakura down on his bed. Then he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel and a long piece of cloth. He cleaned the wound on her head, and bandaged it carefully. Then he realized just how many cuts and bruises she had. 'Stupid! She told me she was fine after she got hit with all those pieces of glass! I should have known better than to trust her! She just didn't want to look weak in front of me!' he thought as he replayed the scene in his head.

****************************************************************************

"Sakura!" Li shouted. She turned around in time to see the card coming at her at high speed. It knocked her through the window onto the street, and glass showered down on top of her. She tried to get up, but failed. Li jumped out of the window toward where she lay, and she tried harder. 'He'll think I'm such a weakling if I can't even get up. I have to do this!' She used a good amout of her remaining energy to haul herself up. Li ran over, looking concerned when he saw how weak she looked. "Sakura, are you all right?" She glared at him in mistrust, not wanting to be treated like a weakling. "I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! Now let's go get that card!" Li's face still held doubt, but it changed into worry as she ran off down the street after the escaping Clow card. Li ran after her as fast as his feet would carry him to catch up with the vanishing figure.

****************************************************************************

Li shook his head. 'I'd never think of you as a weakling, Sakura. You're too strong of a person for me to ever think that.' He got a fresh washcloth and started cleaning the rest of her wounds, being careful to extract every piece of glass and clean and bandage every cut. After she was clean, he noticed a huge red stain on her shirt. "Oh, no! Sakura!" He wondered where she got that wound. The stain was huge, and if the bleeding didn't go untreated, she was likely to die. There was no help for it. He took of her shirt, and covered her upper body with a blanket. He blushed as he did so. Then he carefully cleaned the wound, all too aware of the fact that he had just taken Sakura's shirt off. After the wound was bandaged, he put one of his t-shirts on her, and then put her shirt in the wash with his other clothes. He heaved a sigh of relief as soon as she had a shirt on again, realizing that if she had woken up she probably would have called him a pervert and their friendship would have been over. He went into his room, grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and went into the bathroom to change. He looked in the mirror, and then realized just how many cuts _he_ had on his face. He washed his face, not wanting to look like that when Sakura finally regained conciousness. He changed, and then he went down and made some hot cocoa for himself and Sakura when she awoke. He went up to his room, then sat quietly in the corner, drinking his hot chocolate and admiring her face. 'She's so beautiful, even when she's not trying. I wish _she_ was my fiancee instead of Meilin.' He sat there in the corner for a little over and hour, just admiring her face and waiting for her to wake up. After an hour, he went down to re-heat her cocoa, not wanting to to be cold. As it was simmering in the saucepan, he heard a noise and turned around. "Sakura!" He saw her weakly trying to support herself by leaning on the doorway. He ran over to her and put her arm around his shoulder, seeing how hard it was for her to even stand up. "You lost a lot of blood! You need to rest!" She looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm just fi-" He silenced her as he interrupted. "No, you're not just fine. You're going to go upstairs and lay down and sleep, okay?" She shook her head. "Really, Li, I'm just fine." He frowned at her, knowing just how stubborn she was. "Look, if you refuse, I'm just going to carry you upstairs, so you might as well go." She began to protest, but her lifted her in his arms, carried her upstairs, and laid her on the bed. "I told you I would. You should have listened." She giggled at him. "I didn't think you actually would. I should have realized, though. You always keep your word." Li blushed at even this slight praise. He smiled, which was rare, and sat down next to her. "I told you, you lost a lot of blood. You need rest, and I'm going to make sure you get it. Now, stay here while I get your hot chocolate, okay?" She smiled at him, which he took as a yes, and went downstairs to get her hot chocolate. On the way down, it seemed that he just realized that he had _picked up Sakura and carried her in his arms._ He almost fell down the last few stairs, and blushed as red as a rose. Glad that Sakura wasn't downstairs to see him, he waited until the blush had subsided, then poured her cocoa into a mug and climbed back up the stairs. He saw Sakura getting out of bed, and he quickly set down the cocoa and lightly pushed her over, back onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She winced as she fell, knowing it was going to hurt as she hit the bed, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw she was once again in Li's arms. Last time she had been able to contain the blush, but it wasn't working this time. Her face reddened, and Li gently set her down. She smiled inwardly and outwardly. "You are a man of your word, aren't you? I guess I was stupid to ignore what you said twice in a row." Li smiled again, with a blush this time. 'Wow, two smiles at me in one day. He must be in a really good mood.' "You're never stupid, Sakura. Spontaneous, maybe, but never stupid." 'And a compliment. He is in a really good mood.' "Thanks for the compliment, Li."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Compliment? What compliment? I never gave her a compliment! Is she onto me? Does she know? I'd better do something that isn't a reflection of my feelings for her, quick!' "And you're even more beautiful." 'Oh, that was smart, Li! Now where did that come from?! Now she's going to know for sure, you stupid!' Li thought to himself. He couldn't believe he'd just said something so stupid, and now of all times, right after they'd had an important battle and everything! He felt like a total idiot, and he was sure Sakura thought he was, too. He looked at the floor, waiting for her to tell him how stupid he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's eyes widened, and her face turned as red as a beet. 'Did he just say what I think he said? Did he say I'm . . . . . beautiful?' She pondered over it, reluctant to say anything to Li about it because it might wreck the moment, or he might say it wasn't true and deny he said anything. She looked into his eyes after he lifted his gaze from the floor, and saw he had meant what he said, even if it had embaressed him. She stared into his eyes until he turned his face toward the floor. Sakura looked at him with love in her eyes. Of course, Li couldn't see because he was looking at the floor, but she did all the same. "Thank you, Li." she said softly. "You're welcome." Li replied, then walked out the door on silent feet, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. Sakura mulled over everything for a while, and after half an hour she went to go see Li. 'I'll tell him how I feel. Maybe he'll reject me, but I think I'd rather have that than never know at all. Never know if I actually had a chance and just didn't seize the moment.' She searched around the house, trying to find him, and finally saw him curled up the couch downstairs, fast asleep. She took the blanket she had and wrapped his shivering form with it, and then slipped quietly back upstairs, got herself another blanket, and went to sleep on Li's bed. She couldn't sleep in Li's room, though, and after much debating with herself, she sat down next to Li on the couch and looked at his sleeping form. 'He's so handsome, even when he's not doing anything.' She curled up on the opposite side of the couch and fell asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-OKAY. ORIGINALLY THIS WAS INTENDED TO BE 5 PARTS, ALL REALLY LONG (INSTEAD OF 10), BUT NOW THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE AND TWO, IT WILL BE EITHER 6 OR 7 SHORTER PARTS. I DON'T REALLY HAVE THE MAKINGS TO WRITE REALLY LONG FANFICS, SO THIS WON'T BE AS LONG AS I PROMISED TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY OTHER FANFIC(S). THANKS A MILLION FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW! I GOT 15 REVEIWS FOR MY LAST FANFIC, AND WHEN I GET 20 FROM THIS PART (20, NO LESS!!!!!) I WILL POST PART 2! SO REVIEW IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE SEQUEL!!!!!!! THANKS!

Sakura Akane Saotome

[http://come.to/CCSIAP][1] -My site- CardCaptor Sakura: Info and Pics

Oh, and please visit my site and sign the guestbook! Thanks!

   [1]: http://come.to/CCSIAP



	2. The Scent of a Cherry Blossom: Chapter 2

Pre- Author's notes (IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! THANKS!):

Okay. When I put ***************************************************************************, it means flashback/end of flashback.

These ' . . . . . ' mean thoughts, this " . . . . . " is speaking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ means POV (Point of view [Li or Sakura]) change.

**The Scent of a Cherry Blossom-Part 2**

Li opened his eyes. it was morning, and the light was shining through one of the windows into the room, making it bright as day. He started to sit up, then realized something heavy was on his shoulder. Something named Sakura. Li stared in disbelief, wondering when and how Sakura had gotten there. He wanted to move because he was nervous, but another longing, just as stong, wanted him to stay and enjoy the sense of Sakura laying on his arm. In the end, the nervousness lost. He curled back up, and sat there drowsily in the morning sun, wanting the moment to last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura opened her eyes. Sunlight was srteaming through the windows. As she lay there on the couch, she recalled the previous night.

***************************************************************************

"And you're even more beautiful."

***************************************************************************

She felt the warm feeling wash over her as she recalled Li's comment. She snuggled against the couch, which was warm . . . . . too warm. After a few seconds, she realized it was Li. She almost jumped up and ran upstairs . . . . . almost, but not quite. Instead she settled back down onto the couch (and Li), and enjoyed the sensation of Li's chest against her head. The sense of . . . . . not perfection, but more like . . . . . like this was right, the way she belonged. The senstation became stronger, and she decided to stay like this until Li woke up, not moving and just enjoying the moment. She stayed as still as possible, not wanting to wake Li. After a few minutes, she drifted back into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li awoke again a few hours later, and the sun was much brighter than it had been when he had previously awoken. Sakura was still laying on his right side, and she was warm and comfortable. He realized that he had a blanket over him, and didn't remember going to get it the previous night. 'Sakura must have gotten it for me. She's so kind. She always puts others before herself.' He was jerked out of his thoughts as he smelled the same thing he had last night in the alleyway when he was crouched over Sakura. 'It must be her. She smells so much like a flower, but the scent is so much more perfect . . . like she is.' He slowly eased Sakura off of his shoulder, laid her down, and went to his room. He opened up a secret drawer in the back of one of his other drawers. It was stuffed with papers. He glanced at a few of them, remembering when and why he had written them. He started another one.

_I smell the scent of something beautiful._

_I look up, and there you are._

_You rustle in the wind, so delicate_

_But at the same time you stand stronger than anything alse around._

_No one with an eye for beauty could fail to notice you._

_I wish that I could have you._

_But you're too perfect to be mine._

_You're too high up in the tree to reach_

_For me to pick you as my own._

_I wish, that for just one moment, you weren't so high up_

_But you will never go lower, because that is not part of you._

_You're too beautiful to stay low to the ground._

_You shine high above the rest, and there you'll stay._

_There isn't any way you could come down by me, or I come by you._

_My cherry blossom._

_---Li Showron, Little Wolf_

After he finished writing, he started to put everything away, but he stopped as he heard Sakura cry out downstairs. He ran as fast as he could, and ran over to her to support her as she fell. "Sakura! What are you doing? You're not strong enough to be walking around yet." She looked at him defiantly. "Yes, I am!" He glared at her. "No, you're not!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" Li did a mock glare at her. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but . . . . " And without further conversation he picked her up again. "Hey! Not fair!" Li grinned at her. "Whoever said I was going to be fair?" Sakura giggled. Li smiled at her and carried her up to his bed again. As he set her down, he accidentally brushed his hand against her wounded side. Sakura winced. "Ow." Li looked at her sadly, apologizing almost before she got hurt. "I'm really sorry, Sakura. Are you okay?" She smiled at his concern. "Yeah." Li looked relieved. "I'm really sorry. I know that wound was really bad, and I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura smiled yet again. "I know you didn't. Hey, how did you know it was so bad? I mean, I know because it's my wound. And why am I wearing a different shirt?" She looked at him as he blushed. "Li, you didn't!" She started to get angry with him, because she knew why he was blushing. "Sakura! Just let me explain! I promise, I'm not some pervert or anything." Sakura calmed herself. She might as well listen before she killed him. Li looked at the floor as he explained, not daring to look Sakura in the eye. "Okay, when I got back, you were bleeding really bad in the side of your head." Sakura nodded, showing she belived him. He then continued, telling how he treated her other cuts. "But then I noticed that your shirt was all full of blood, and since it had been bleeding for so long, there wasn't enough time to get you to a doctor. You might have lost too much blood, so I . . . . . cleaned the wound myself." Here he paused uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but there wasn't any time. I wouldn't have done it if I could of avoided it, but you could have . . . . . died. And I'd never forgive myself if you died because I didn't do anything." "It's okay, Li. Thanks a lot." Li shuffled uncomforably, then went downstairs. "I'm going to go make breakfast, okay?" Sakura nodded at him. "You stay here, okay?" Sakura smiled mischevously, but nodded her head again. "I will, Li." Li shook his head at her and grinned. "I'll have to check on you to make sure you're still here, I guess." With that, he walked out the door. Sakura looked at the doorway, but she felt her eyes begin to droop, and she fell asleep yet again.


	3. The Scent of a Cherry Blossom: Chapter 3

Scent of a Cherry Blossom-Part 3  
  
BRLi was down in the kitchen, cooking. He didn't want to go up and talk to Sakura right now. She might not really want to see him, and she needed to rest. 'But I should probably check on her and make sure she's still there.' He walked up the stairs and peeked in his door. She was fast asleep on the bed, curled up under the blankets. 'I guess she was more tired than I thought . . . At lease she's gone to sleep now.' He walked back down the stairs and ran over the previous night's events in his head. 'I wonder what card that was? Whatever it is, I don't like it. It injured Sakura!' He fumed at the stupid card, wishing Clow Reed could have skipped over that one. Li slammed his hand into the wall in frustration, leaving a hole in it. 'Whoops . . . maybe I overreacted a little.' He shrugged, then went into the bathroom and took a shower. He felt totally dirty, and decided to stay in there for a while. He'd clean up the hole in the wall after his shower.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRSakura yawned. She sat up and stretched. The shadows made by the sun were already starting to lengthen, meaning it was past noon. She looked around Li's room sleepily. The room was clean and perfect. There weren't many ornaments around. It was mostly just plain furniture, with no decor at all. She stood up and went over to his desk, her sleepiness gone. There were a few pictures there. Li CardCaptoring, Li and his family, Li and Meilin . . . . . Sakura giggled at that one. Meilin was hanging off of his neck, as usual, and Li was desperately trying to escape. She turned her gaze to the next photo. It was of Sakura and Li . . . . . she never remembered posing for it. He must have gotten it from Madison. She smiled at the memories of her friend that she had. Always with a camera. She struggled to find a memory of her without a camera, and found she had none. It wasn't really all that surprising; Madison had learned to videotape before she could talk. She turned back to the picture. She smiled, remembering the incident.  
BR*********************************************  
BR"Hey, Li, wait for me!" Meilin yelled. She ran out of the doors towards where Li was talking with Sakura. At top speed, Meilin ran right by Li, knocking Sakura over, right into . . . Li. Sakura blushed, muttered "Sorry." and walked off, with Madison following her.  
BR*********************************************  
BRSakura smiled again. It was funny, how Meilin always hung off Li . . . . . well, funny to a certain point. Then it got annoying and made Sakura mad. 'Well, Li too, probably. Probably even more mad then me.' Sakura thought. She giggled. She looked around, missing the papers on the desk. 'Well, I should probably get going home now. Tori will be so mad . . . Oh yeah, he and Dad went off on that trip this weekend. So I'm off the hook. Maybe I'll stay here.' She got up and went downstairs. Li was writing busily on the counter, so involved he didn't notice her. Sakura went over to him. "What are you doing?"  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRLi had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago, and he was thinking about his feelings, trying to put them in order. Writing always helped, so he began to write in his journal. No one knew he had a journal, Meilin especially. If she knew about it she'd ransack the house until she found it. Li grinned inside about that. Most people didn't think of Li as the kind of person who would journal. But he did. He sat and thought a bit more, then went back to writing. A voice from behind him startled him. "What are you doing?" He started, then quickly tried to hide the journal. He wasn't quite fast enough, though, and Sakura saw what it was before he hid it. "A journal? You keep a journal?" He tried to deny it, but had been caught so unaware and unready for anything at all that he couldn't. "I . . . it's not . . . . yes. I keep a journal." He was sure Sakura would think he was a total geek   
now. He looked at the floor, embarrassed and disgusted with himself. 'Guys don't keep journals! They fight with swords and don't like anything that involves feelings! Sakura is going to think I'm such a-' Sakura's voice cut off the mental tirade he was starting. "Wow. I never thought I'd ever meet a boy who writes in a journal . . . that's so cool, Li!" 'She thinks it's cool? That's great!' he stopped his thoughts and looked at her abruptly. "You . . . you won't . . . tell anyone, will you?" Sakura looked hurt.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BR'How could he even ask that!' "Of course I won't tell anyone, Li. You have my word." Sakura saw him heave a sigh of relief. Then he spoke to her. "I know that you're trustworthy, Sakura,-" 'He trusts me!' "- it's just that I don't want anyone to find out. Meilin would ransack the house, the guys would tease me, and the girls . . ." he paused uncomfortably, and Sakura knew why. Every girl at school, or very close to that number, was after Li, and if they found out, they'd most likely pursue him even harder. Sakura nodded her head at Li to show that she understood.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRLi turned to the counter, where he had already made breakfast. "Want some, Sakura?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw her smile. "I'd love some, Li. What did you make?" "Pancakes." Sakura giggled. Li looked at her, a little annoyed. "What?" She giggled again. "Well, it's just that whenever I make pancakes I hardly get   
any between Tori and Kero." They both laughed. Sakura stopped suddenly. "Kero! He doesn't know where I am! He'll be frantic!" She rushed out the door, and Li, after taking the pancakes off the stove so they wouldn't burn and grabbing two for Kero, rushed after her. 'Maybe it's time me and the stuffed animal make peace.'  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRSakura was running very fast, but Li caught up to her quickly. He grinned at her. "Want a ride?" Sakura blushed and looked at him. It took her a moment to realize that the only way he could be moving so fast would be because he was using "The Dash". She looked around to make sure no one was there and then smiled in response to his grin. "Sure!" She hopped on his back, and they were there in no time.  
Sakura rushed in the front door and up to her room, where Kero was flying in circles. "Kero! I'm back!" Kero turned at the sound of her voice and flew over to her in a rage. "Sakura, where have you been?! I was sitting here, worried sick about you, and you didn't even bother to call me! How could you forget about telling me! And another thing! What-" Sakura put her hand over his mouth to stop him from shouting. "Kero, I'm sorry. I was fighting a card and I got hurt. Li-" Kero shook Sakura's hand off and began shouting again at this point. "What??!!?! The Chinese BRAT! What did he do?! Why, I oughtta' teach him a lesson! He's gonna' be so-" Sakura grabbed him again. "Kero! Could you listen for a minute!" She glared at him until she got his attention. "Li took care of me. He bandaged my wounds and made sure I was okay! He didn't hurt me, Kero! Use your brain! That was the card!" She glared at him some more until Kero apologized. Then she turned around to go get Li from downstairs. As she turned, she started as she came face to face with Li. Their eyes locked, and Sakura dropped Kero on the floor.   
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BR"Hey! Watch what-" Kero stopped, noticing that they weren't even noticing him any more. He flew around them, looking at their faces. 'Aw, jeez! This is just great. Sakura is in live with the brat! He then flew around to face Li. 'And the brat's in love with her! Aw, great! A match made in heaven. Now I'm gonna' have to put up with him here all the time! This stinks!' He flew around more, trying to figure out exactly what he should do. After a while, and idea came to him. 'I know! I'll call Madison! She'd love to hear about this!' He flew downstairs to the new speakerphone (much easier for poor Kero to use) and dialed Madison's number. "Hello. This is the residence of-" Kero cut Madison off, recognizing the voice. "Hey! Madison! I found something you'd love to videotape!" Madison squealed. "Ohhhh! Is it with Sakura? Please tell me it is!" Kero smiled mischievously on his end, where Madison couldn't see, but she got the idea from his voice. "I will . . . . for a price. Why don't we say 3 bento boxes and a dozen pancakes?" Madison agreed. "And if it's really good, I'll bring and extra bento box and a dozen more pancakes! But I have to know what it is, first." Kero grinned. "Deal. Okay, here's the scoop. . . ."  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRMeanwhile, Sakura and Li were had left and gone to Li's house, staring into each other's eyes the whole time. Li, with his thoughts, Sakura with hers. Both thoughts were almost the same. 'Sakura, you're so perfect. Why can't I just tell you? That would be better than not knowing at all. Oh, Sakura . . .'  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BR'Oh Li, why couldn't I be your fiancée instead of Meilin. You're so perfect, and kind when you want to show it. I should just tell you how I feel. I want to know if you feel the same way, Li . . .'  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRThey stared for quite a long time. Kero was off the phone by then. And his contact was on her way over. He floated nervously by the front door. 'What if she forgot my bento boxes? And my pancakes?' He fretted for a while longer, and then Madison got there with his food and a video camera. "Here's your food. Eat it somewhere that Sakura won't find the leftovers,-" Kero interrupted. "What leftovers?" Madison continued as though she hadn't heard. "-so they don't catch me. And thank you!" She ran over to Li's house at top speed, knowing she could catch them, as Kero had said they had only been walking slowly. 'This is just perfect! Li and Sakura! I always knew they'd get together!'  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRSakura and Li walked into the house and up the stairs into Li's room. They came out of their trance moments after Madison started videotaping. They spoke at the same time. "Sakura . ." "Li . ." They both stopped. Then Sakura spoke. "There's something I need to tell you." "I need to tell you something, too." Sakura nodded her head at Li. "You can go first." Li shook his head. "No, you." They both stood there for a while, debating if they should go first, but not arguing, knowing this was serious and not wanting to wreck the moment. Finally they came to a compromise. "Why don't we write it down and then switch pieces of paper?" "Okay." Then Li went down to the kitchen and Sakura stayed in Li's room. After Li was gone, Sakura looked around for a piece of paper. She saw one sticking out of a drawer of Li's desk. She opened it and found the paper was already written on. She started to put it back, but curiosity overcame her good manners and she started reading the paper. She gasped as she did so.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRMadison zoomed up on the paper, so that the words were readable. She grinned. 'That would be so like Li. To do something no one expected him to do, like write poetry.' She threw the thought aside and continued to concentrate on Sakura's face, after getting the poem's words on film.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRSakura stood there, almost numb. She had shock written all over her face. Unsure of what to do, she stood there. "Sakura, are you done?" A voice came from outside Li's door. Getting no response, he opened the door. He saw the poem in her hand and was about to say something when a large, dark figure rushed in, grabbed Sakura, and vanished. The poem drifted to the floor, but it was not the only thing. Li walked over and picked up Sakura's hair ribbon, all that was left of Sakura. Li stood there with shock. He stared at the spot where Sakura had been, moments before, then crumpled to the ground. After about a minute of crying, he wiped his tears and got out his sword. It was time to capture this card. No one got BRaway with hurting his cherry blossom. Nobody.  
BRBRBR  
So how'd you like my fic? Let me know! I apologize for the wait. I wrote this a while ago and just forgot to get it out. Sorry!  
  
P.S. I have to get 45 reviews before I put up the next part. If I finish after I hit thirty, I'll do it then, but I need time to write!  
  



End file.
